supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:KidOfTheBlackHole/KidOfTheBlackHole Reacts To: Various Pages On This Wiki
This is just a dump of me reacting to pages on this site. As with Bashed From All Fronts, text from the articles will have an > in front. Malfoy Family Transcript > Announcer: "This week on Supernanny, Jo helps out a British mother and father who has a child named after a Harry Potter family and a 12-year-old preteen girl who are misbehaving." Why the fuck have you named your kids after Harry Potter characters? Harry Potter's not that good. > spits on Lucius Queenie: "I HATE YOU!" How dare you be a parent! > pinches Lucius HA HA HA! Do you really expect pinching to work? > stabs Draco RIP Draco Malfoy: June 5, 1980 - July 24, 2027 > Announcer: "Draco uses bad language and refuses to go to school." Who gives a shit that he uses bad language? He's fifteen years old! > Announcer: "And Queenie breaks stuff and acts violent." It's just one of those days Where you don't want to wake up Everything is fucked Everybody sucks You don't really know why But you want to justify Rippin' someone's head off > throws a vase at Narcissa In what world does that work? > Queenie: "I WISH YOU WERE DEAD, DRACO!" Considering you stabbed him, I'd estimate you succeeded. > Announcer: "They team up to cause mischief." In which Draco does jackshit. > Lucius: "We have Draco who is 15 and Queenie who is 12." And we think that Draco's too young to swear. It really makes no sense! > Queenie: "Can I play Super Smash Bros. with you?" Draco: "No." Queenie: "PLEASE?" Draco: "Shut up." Queenie: "WHAT?" Draco: "I said shut up." Queenie gives new meaning to the term "Smash Bros" > violently attacks, assaults and hurts Draco punches, hits and attacks Queenie very violently Narcissa: "YOUNG MAN! I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOUR BEHAVIOR! GO TO THE NAUGHTY SWIVEL NOW!" Why is this played as Draco's fault? He told Queenie he wanted to play SSB by himself and Queenie beat him up. I'd say Queenie should be punished! > flips off Narcissa Narcissa: "YOUR WII U IS LOST FOR 15 MINUTES AND IT IS LOCKED IN THE BASEMENT!" I'd say that's fair too! Draco got yelled at because Queenie assaulted him! > goes to the Naughty Swivel Narcissa: "And as for you, Queenie. YOUR BEHAVIOR IS VIOLENT, TERRIFYING AND HORRIFIC! YOU ARE NOW IN THE CALM DOWN ZONE AND YOUR HELLO KITTY STUFF WILL BE GONE IN 12 MINUTES!" Why did Draco get punished first? Was Queenie not the instigator? > Queenie: "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU SUCK! DRACO GETS DONKEY TURD FOR CHRISTMAS!" Lucius: "YOU TWO ARE IN HORRIFIC, AMOK-RUNNING BEHAVIOR! ESPECIALLY FOR YOU, QUEENIE MALFOY, YOU VIOLENTLY ATTACKED YOUR BROTHER!" Wasn't Draco's mother the more sensible one in Harry Potter? Why is Lucius now more sensible? > Draco: "She's annoying and stupid!" I hardly disagree. > Narcissa: "TURN AROUND, DRACO AND DON'T LISTEN TO HER!" Queenie: "CUNTFACE!" Because obviously Draco was the worse one! The Hudson Tridecaplets' 7th Birthday Party (for Sophie) > Katie: "Okay, what theme your and your tridecaplet siblings' birthday party would be?" Alice: "Candy Crush Saga!" How would you pull off a Candy Crush Saga birthday party? > Katie: "And how would you like your cake?" Sarah: "Lemon cake!" Yikes on bikes! Lemon cake?! Is that a thing!? > Katie: "Great idea! I'll call Grandma Susie, Rachel, Mrs. Wilson, the parents of all your classmates and your friends and Aunty Theresa. These are the people who we sent invitations to, okay?" Imagine if all thirteen were in different classes. > Aunt Theresa: " " Wow, most moving speech ever! > drops off to Brett and Joel's house in Boulder, Colorado Has she now started living with them? > Jose and Antonio snatches Aunt Theresa's iPad and writes on her notes saying, "Brett and Joel are stupid (bleep)s!" Absolutely fucking destroyed them. I don't think they have any self-confidence left after that. > Aunt Theresa: "The moment we got to Chuck E. Cheese's, Juan, Jose and Antonio are being moody and complaining about the theme and place the tridecaplets are choosing." They're old enough not to go. Category:Blog posts